I Hate Everything About You
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: After a heart-to-heart with Sirius, Harry has a question to ask... SLASH RATED MATURE


**Author's Note: If you're wondering people, fic was inspired by _I hate everything about you_ by _Three Days Grace,_ it helps to have listened to it before reading this, but you can probably get by without it.**

Harry sat in the attic of Grimmauld Place, hidden deep within the junk, the strains of a song filling the air. "I hate everything about you/ Why do I love you/ Only when I start to think about you I know/ Only when you start to think about me do you know," he sang along as he rocked back and forth.

"Harry?" Sirius called softly as he entered the attic. The song abruptly stopped. The older man slowly wended his way through the detritus until he made it to his godson. "You okay?" he asked as he plonked down beside him. The teen nodded. "Harry," he chided, giving the teenager a look.

"It's nothing you can help me with Padfoot," he breathed, averting his eyes.

"What was that song you were listening to?"

"I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace," he replied softly.

"Play it again?" he requested.

"You're not going to tell me off?"

"What Molly doesn't know, won't hurt her," he whispered conspiratorially, making his godson smile.

Harry glanced sideways at his godfather before he restarted the song, this time deliberately _not_ singing along, refusing to look at the Animagus. The song came to an end, and Sirius tugged on the teen's sleeve gently until he looked up. "Which parts of the song do you feel kinship with?" he asked softly.

Harry's eyes filled with tears. "All of it," he admitted, his bottom lip quivering.

"Oh Harry," Sirius breathed, opening his arms to his godson. "Come here," he urged, holding his godson close the moment he crossed the distance between them. "It's okay," he soothed, rocking him gently as the teen began to sob. "Let it out," he urged, stroking his back soothingly as he continued to rock him back and forth.

Harry's sobs quietened, and his tears slowly ebbed. Sirius continued to hold him close. "You know, I did this when you were little too," he murmured. Harry let out a breathy laugh. "Although then it was for different reasons," he admitted.

The teen pulled back and rubbed his face. "Is it obvious?" he asked softly.

"No one will know," he assured. "Cast a privacy and silencing charm while you're at it," he urged. With a Marauder grin Harry did so. "If Molly asks, I borrowed your wand, since the Ministry won't know." He regarded his godson solemnly for a moment. "So, who do you love, and hate at the same time?"

Harry shook his head, averting his eyes. He couldn't admit to it, not now, he doubted if _ever_.

"Promise to answer if I guess right?" He nodded slowly, glancing up slowly. "It's Draco isn't it?" Harry's jaw dropped. Sirius couldn't help a laugh. "I'm not _that_ oblivious, _and_ your parents bickered as badly as the two of you before they got together."

Harry shook his head. "That was different-"

"Why? Because they were a boy and girl?" he demanded. "There is _nothing_ wrong with same-sex relationships, especially since in the magical world it's still possible for them to have children. Obviously, two women have a harder time of it than two men," he added. Harry blinked. "Oh right, your Head of House doesn't give you the sex talk, they expect family members to cover that. I take it the Dursleys haven't done it?"

"Actually, muggle schools give you a _very_ basic talk about it when you're ten, so they didn't need to."

Sirius nodded as he absorbed that. "Well, I'll give you a more in-depth version in a bit, including the magical differences. But _first_…" he trailed off meaningfully.

Harry blew out a breath. "Yes, okay," he admitted.

"So what's the problem?"

Harry gaped again. "The problem?" he repeated incredulously. "How about that we're rivals, and have been at odds since our second meeting? That we _both_ make use of every opportunity to insult each other? That we've devolved to spells _and_ blows? That he's insulted my parents and friends _so many_ times I've lost count, and his father is a Death Eater?"

"And he's _my_ second cousin," Sirius interrupted. "Who your family is, doesn't necessarily determine who you will be," he pointed out. "And all of _that_ hasn't stopped you from kissing him, has it?" he asked knowingly.

Harry's face flamed. "How did you know?"

"You put more feeling into it than just having a crush from afar, and given that all of it speaks to you, and there's that part about 'you hate everything about me', it's obviously reciprocated." Harry blew out a breath. "You haven't spoken to anyone about it have you?" He shook his head. "So how did it come about?"

Harry sighed, realising he wasn't going to get out of talking about it. After all Sirius was like a dog with a bone. "He was insulting me last year, _a lot_, and one moment I was alone and so was he, and I lost my temper…" he trailed off with another sigh. "I pinned him to the wall, ready to clock him one, and next thing I know he's snogging me. Or at least, I'm pretty sure he made the first move," his tone turned musing. "Ready to deck him one moment, snogging him the next, and it got heated quick. It's happened several times," he admitted, face blazing.

"In the same way every time?"

"Well the insults didn't abate," he muttered. "I assumed it had just been a fluke, and then the next time we were alone it happened again, and again."

"Still not seeing the problem?" he prompted.

"He's a pure blood that believes all the Supremacy crap, and I'm a half-blood with a psycho after me, how could it _ever_ work?"

"Well, one bit seems to be working well," he remarked, eagerly playing devil's advocate.

"What difference does it make if we snog well? We can't _stand_ each other!"

"Harry," he responded gently, "you wouldn't enjoy kissing him so much if you couldn't stand him."

"So he's a good kisser," he muttered.

"The skills it's delivered with makes little difference, if the person who gives it makes your skin crawl," Sirius pointed out knowingly. "All right, he's your school rival, and perhaps you've been trying to fight your attraction to him, but can you at least admit that you _are_ attracted to him?"

"Yes," he sighed. "Come on, he's _gorgeous_, and he knows it," he added mutinously.

"So do I, and you don't hate me for it do you?" he retorted with a grin, which widened when his godson shook his head. "I have one question for you."

"Only one?" he challenged.

"For now," he conceded. "Are you aware, that when a little boy has a crush on a little girl, he will pick on her as a way to get her attention?"

"Yes," he replied. He blinked. "You think he was doing that with _me_?" he gaped.

"Well, after you refused his offer of friendship, he might have considered that negative attention was better than _no_ attention. He was eleven, and the longer it went on, the harder he would have found it to come clean on the way he _really_ felt." He placed a gentle hand over his godson's. "You might want to find out how much of the rhetoric he's come out with was part of his pure-blood mask, to protect those he cares about, rather than because he _actually_ believes it." The teen's expression turned pensive. "You promise you will?"

Harry blushed. "First opportunity I get," he promised.

"It's okay to be in love with him you know," he stated with an encouraging smile. "Now, as to that sex talk…" he paused dramatically causing his godson to laugh, before he began to go into the detail that the teen needed to know – especially that which he _wouldn't_ have been made aware of.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry found himself pushed against a wall, Draco's face inches from his own and getting closer. "Wait!" he gasped.

"Wait?" the blonde drawled, leaning close to kiss the side of his neck. "You never wanted me to wait before," he continued smugly, before he sucked, leaving a deliberate hickey.

"I n-need to ask you s-something," he stuttered as he blonde continued nipping up and down his neck. Harry attempted to push him back. "Will you stop leaving marks all over me?"

"No," he replied heatedly. "I want everyone to know you're taken," he purred, dipping his head again.

A flex of his magic had Draco pinned against the opposite wall. "Kinky," he purred. "What are you going to do with me now Potter?" he asked sultrily.

"I need to ask you something, will you focus?" he demanded.

"I _am_ focusing," he drawled, giving the brunet a sultrily once-over.

"Draco, how much of the Pure Blood rhetoric do you believe?" he demanded, exasperation clear.

The blonde blew out a breath. "Release me, I'll behave," he promised.

Harry's fingertips twitched and suddenly the blonde was free. The brunet blushed at the speculative look he received. "Do you know about the consequences of inbreeding?" Harry shook his head. "If two people are too closely related, _or_ partners are taken from a selected group over and over, without new blood," he remarked, twirling his finger to indicate a small circle. "The consequences include: a smaller number of children being born; higher child mortality rate; decreased immune system; varying degrees of infertility; intellectual deterioration; insanity; and for the magical community, the greater chance of children being born Squibs," he listed. "Even if I _wasn't_ aware of that, people like you and Granger would prove the rhetoric wrong."

"Me?" he asked dubiously.

Draco let out a huff of amusement. "Granger's aptitude with spells, despite being muggle-born, and the power you possess regardless of your half-blood status."

"My power?" he asked, lips quirking upward.

"Do you really think _everyone_ could do what you just did?" he questioned. "You didn't even use your wand," he pointed out.

"I lost my temper," he remarked, averting his eyes.

Draco turned Harry's chin back to face him. "Does you magic often react when you lose control of your temper?"

"It has been known to happen," he admitted, cheeks flaming.

"Why are you embarrassed?"

"I should be able to control my magic," he replied. "Accidental magic is something you do as a child, before you learn to harness it."

"That's not what you're doing Harry," he chided gently, stroking his thumb over the brunet's bottom lip. "It's Sympathetic magic."

"What?"

"When we're children we get overly emotional, tap into our magic, and cause things to happen." Harry opened his mouth, and the blonde covered his lips gently. "Then we learn to tap into our magic without the emotion, and channel it into a specific spell. We lose the spontaneity, the adaptability we have as children. Very few are so connected with their magic, that in-tune with it, that they are able to tap into it for something other than a spell or charm. Those that can, powerful and few in number, are able to mould their magic into doing what they will rather than in a rigid manner. Such acts are called Sympathetic magic, because the magic is reacting to said person's emotions or thoughts."

"Did you just call me powerful again?" he murmured.

"Well, you are, and it's only those with a greater magical core that are able to do it," he replied unrepentantly. "Have I answered your question?" Harry nodded. "Why were you so determined to ask?" he asked curiously.

"I promised to," he admitted softly. He leant close. "Would you come with me somewhere?" he breathed.

"Lead the way," he purred, linking their fingers together. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere private I was told about," he replied, deftly leading the blonde along less-populated corridors. "I was also made to promise not to go there with you until I'd got a favourable response to the question," he admitted. "He didn't want me getting too far in until I was sure," he stated, lifting a shoulder negligently.

Once on the seventh floor, he slipped from the blonde and paced back and forth three times. An arched door appeared in front of them. "Interesting, Harry," the blonde murmured.

"Come on," Harry urged, closing the door after they were through. "It adapts to what you need, but you have to be careful in what you ask for. It will only give you total privacy if you ask for it," he explained, noting the sofa in front of the blazing fireplace, and the four-poster bed just beyond it.

"And did you ask for the Slytherin colours?" the blonde asked amusedly.

"No," he replied, blushing. "But I do like them."

"And what were you thinking of, to have the bed?" he purred, advancing on the brunet.

Harry backed up with every step, until the back of his knees hit the bed. "Oof," he groaned, looking up at the blonde helplessly. "Somewhere a bit more comfortable than a corridor," he breathed.

"You disappoint me Harry," he drawled as he crawled over the brunet, straddling his petite waist. "I thought it might be something more…naughty than that," he purred wickedly. Harry's cheeks flushed. "So you have been thinking about it," he murmured as he leant down until their mouths were inches apart.

"Of course I have," he replied, voice a breathy whisper. "I'm a teenager," he murmured as Draco lowered another inch, "and you're…"

"I'm?" he prompted, licking along the brunet's bottom lip.

"Beautiful," escaped before Harry could filter, his face flaming.

Draco smiled his eyes filled with tenderness. "For that, I'll give you something better than a kiss," he breathed. A flick of his wand and Harry's shirt parted. "Still willing?" Harry nodded vehemently. A wicked chuckle before the blonde began to kiss and lick down the brunet's torso. He reached his waistband, and dipped his tongue below it teasingly. "Still willing?"

"Please," he moaned softly green orbs filled with need.

Another flick of the blonde's wand and Harry's trousers parted, his cock springing from its confines as they slid down to his ankles. Draco glanced up and down at the brunet spread beneath him. "Much as I'd love to see you naked," he purred, "you look delicious like this." Harry let out a needy whimper. "Can I _taste_?" he asked, eyes drawn to Harry's pretty cock, hard and weeping.

"Please Draco," he moaned, scraping his teeth over his bottom lip.

The blonde let out a moan as he lapped up the beads of precome. "Delicious," he breathed before he took the head of his lion's cock into his mouth. And Harry _was_ his, he would make sure he _never_ craved another. Draco slowly began to suck Harry's cock deeper and deeper until he engulfed the whole of it. Harry cried out. The blonde withdrew and smirked at the brunet, before he took Harry's cock deep once again. He did this again and again until the brunet came.

He swallowed before he withdrew, and couldn't help his smirk at how…debauched his lion looked. "So pretty," he murmured possessively, "and all _mine_."

Harry blinked up at the blonde. "Your Slytherin side is showing," he murmured. He blinked again. "You think I'm pretty?"

"Yes," he replied easily. "And not because I've just had my wicked way with you," he continued smugly as he closed the distance between them for a claiming kiss the brunet willingly submitted to.

Harry let out a breathy sigh as Draco pulled back. "Wouldn't that mean you'd done more?" he teased with a grin.

The snake chuckled wickedly. "Only if you wanted me to," he answered honestly, his hands splaying possessively on the brunet's waist. Harry blushed. "We have the rest of our lives, Harry," he murmured gently. "It can wait."

"But I've got a psycho out to kill me, who knows how long my life will be?" he retorted, trying to pull the blonde down for another kiss.

"Well into your hundreds, if I have anything to say about it," he retorted fiercely. "I don't want you to want sex, just in case you won't get the chance again," he stated firmly.

Harry's bottom lip stuck out. "Who says I want it for just _that_ reason?" he pouted, blinking innocently up at the blonde.

Draco claimed his tempting mouth, before he pressed his cheek against the brunet's, his mouth against his ear. "Tell me what you've imagined," he ordered hotly. He felt the brunet's cheek heat against his. "If you can't even _talk_ about it…"

"I've imagined a lot," he admitted, still blushing.

"Then tell me," he urged.

Harry tugged Draco up so he could lock gazes. "You doing all sorts of things to me," he stated, face flaming but voice strong. "Giving me a hand job, a blow job – much better in real life – rim job, fingering, sex," he listed. "In a variety of positions. I have raging hormones just like every other teenager," he stated, lifting a negligent shoulder.

"Quite the imagination," Draco murmured approvingly.

"My sex talk was _thorough_," he said with a grin.

"Oh really?" Harry's grin turned wicked. "And what do you want to do?"

"How far are _you_ willing to go?" Harry challenged.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry blew a lock of sweat-soaked hair from his face. "So much better than I imagined," he panted, smiling at the smug blonde. "You're going to be strutting around the Castle now, aren't you?" he asked, running a hand down the snake's torso.

"And why not?" he retorted, smiling indulgently. "Touch me all you like, Harry," he murmured. "But dip too low, and I'll take it as an invitation," he purred.

"You mean _this_ low?" he asked, wrapping his hand around Draco's cock.

"Yes," he moaned.

"Oh good," he murmured, leaning close for a kiss, stroking the blonde's hardening shaft.

Draco made sure to claim the brunet's mouth thoroughly before he pulled back, his hand trapping Harry's in place. "Temptation," he murmured.

"You're the one who's being pinning me to a wall every time we were alone," he pointed out. "For a _year_." Draco chuckled. "Is it any wonder I've been tempted, and tempt in return?"

"The contraception charm is still in place. Why don't you show me how much you want it?" he drawled, smirking at the brunet's shiver.

With a tempting smile Harry straddled Draco's hips, making the blonde's breathing hitch. "Didn't think I would do it?" he retorted, grin wider, as he sank down onto the blonde's cock. "So good," he moaned once fully seated. "So full," he gasped, hands braced on Draco's torso.

"So full of _me_," Draco retorted possessively, pulling the brunet down for a claiming kiss.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Harry was draped atop Draco, the blonde's seed spilling from his hole. "Empty," he pouted.

Draco chuckled wickedly. "Sorry, but even _I_ don't have any more in me," he spoke, stroking a possessive hand down the brunet's back.

"Promise me we can do that again," he entreated.

"Of course," he vowed easily. "Every opportunity we get." Harry's tongue flicked out and licked a bead of sweat from the blonde's torso. "Despite your best efforts, I lack the ability for another round," he informed, almost disappointed.

The brunet shifted until he could meet the blonde's eyes. "I wanted to know what it tasted like," he stated. Draco shivered. "Both your skin and your sweat." He looked down, then back up under his lashes. "Next time, I want to taste _you_," he spoke boldly.

Draco's voice was breathy when he replied, "Whatever you want, temptation."

With a sigh, Harry sat up and shifted until he wasn't touching the blonde. The snake's eyebrows rose. "I won't be able to have a serious discussion if we're touching," he answered honestly.

"Oh? And what will we be discussing?"

"Did you really mean it, when you said you wanted me to live until I was one hundred?"

"Further," he replied honestly. "Since we have that ability."

He nodded shortly. "Then there are some things you need to know, so that we can plan what we need to do to make that happen." His lips curved upward at one corner. "I think…that if we work together, that there isn't anything we can't achieve."

Draco laced their fingers together. "As do I. Tell me, temptation, tell me your burdens so that I might share them."

The brunet squeezed the blonde's fingers and opened his mouth, feeling not only content, but _hopeful_, not just for this year, but for every one after.


End file.
